


Quick wof smut

by orphan_account



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Crying, F/M, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I noticed the severe lack of WOF smut, so I decided to make a quick, short, oneshot. DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18!!!!





	Quick wof smut

Darkstalker swooped into the Mountain, snarling. Clearsight, his one and only, had BETRAYED him. Of course she had. He had to kill her. But, not before he ensured he had an heir. A toothy smile crept onto his face, a plan forming in his head. Walking into the cave quietly, he jumped on top of Clearsight and ripped the scroll from her talons. Lighting it on fire, he felt the tingle in his talons return. Clamping her mouth shut with his talons, he said 

"I enchant this dragon to be unable to fly!" Smiling, he said "And I enchant my member to become so big, it will stretch Clearsight out!" Clearsight's eyes widened as she saw his enormous member, it was as long as her tail and as wide as a melon. 

"Please don't! I promise to let you become king, dont hurt me!" She cried out, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. 

"Too late bitch." Darkstalker sneered. Thrusting into her pussy, she screamed and silver tears streamed down her ebony scales. She could feel every bump, every ridge, every inch of it was rubbing inside of her. Time went on, and Darkstalker seemed to have the endurance of a SkyWing. His movements were consistent and nonstop. Time after time, he thrust deep into her pussy and time after time Clearsight was forced to endure the pain of having a cock so big so deep inside her. 

When it seemed like the torture would never end, Darkstalker buried himself into her pussy, sending another shock wave of pain throughout Clearsight's slim body, and then another realization hit her - the fact that he was stopping meant that he was about to cum inside her. Before she could even protest, his humongous member throbbed inside her, so hard that she could feel it, and then began to pulse, spurting cum deep into her womb. It was hot, and runny, and seemed to fill her entire body, but she knew that to be impossible. But it seemed to rise into her stomach, the, throat, then all of a sudden cum was pouring out of her mouth, ears, nose, and any other orifice on her. His knot swelled up and it pushed at her. It couldn't, no wouldn't fit, she thought. She was wrong. 

It pushed in, feeling like a boulder was being pushed in her. Clearsight cried out in pain, little streams of cum still trickling out of her mouth. His knot popped in, ensuring she would bear his children. 

As he held her in place, his body pinning hers to the ground, his cock began to leak another kind of liquid. It was hot and definitely more watery than the cum that had preceded it. As Clearsight listened closely, and heard the familiar trickling sound, it dawned on her that Darkstralker was pissing inside her cum-filled pussy. Having stopped for a few moments, she writhed in place again, trying to pull him out of her, but his knot simply wouldn't allow it. She could feel the piss leaving his cock in thick pulses, the hot sensation of his piss running deep into her body, further than the cum had. It was already so very humiliating, and now, his deep yellow piss was filling her like cum.

"I now enchant Clearsight to follow any order I give, for the rest of her life." Darkstalker said. Clearsight wanted to scream, but it was too late. She was now his.


End file.
